An Opponent or Rival Whom a Person Cannot Overcome
}} Belkar disables Crystal but doesn't kill-steal. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Crystal ◀ ▶ Transcript Crystal: Come on, halfling, stand still so I can beat you already! I want to go fight Haley again! Belkar: Oh, you poor dumb pickle-woman. The only thing that was making this even sporting was your big green buddy. And he left you hanging, didn't he? Crystal: Arrgh!! You little twit, I'm gonna kill you! Belkar full attacks Crystal, "slash! slash! slash! slash! slash! slash!" Belkar: Yeah, and I'm gonna drop a house on you and sing about how I represent the Lollipop Guild. C'mon, let's keep our threats realistic shall we? Belkar trips Crystal, "trip!" Belkar: I mean, if you said, "You little twit", I'm going to temporarily inconvenience you!" I'd think, hey, she might really mean it! Belkar: But seriously, you'? Kill me? Belkar: Never going to happen. Belkar stabs Crystal, "SHCHLURK!" Crystal: AAAAHHH! Crystal: ... Crystal: I'm still alive?? Belkar: Yeah, At 0 hit points. Sneeze too hard, and you'll burst an artery. I'm not kill-stealing today. Crystal: Huh?? Belkar: Ten minutes ago, I would've happily ganked someone else's personal nemesis without thinking twice. It would have been a hilarious anticlimax—plus, you know, murder. Which is always a nice perk. Belkar: But I'm doing this whole "team player" thing, and that means not fulfilling someone else's narrative role. Belkar: In other words, it's Haley's job to kill you, not mine. Crystal: Oh yeah? Well...what if Haley CAN'T kill me? What then, pipsqueak? Belkar: That's not really my problem, now, is it? I got my brownie points for saving her once already. Belkar: The fact is, you're not actually important enough for me to risk rocking my new boat. Belkar: You only matter as Haley's arch-nemesis—and frankly, she already has one of those, and she's a LOT hotter than you are. Belkar: So, see you around, I guess. Belkar turns to leave. Belkar exits stage left. Crystal: Hey! HEY! I am important! And hot! Crystal: Get back here and kill me, you coward! Belkar: Nah, I'm gonna go find my cat. Crystal: Well FINE! I don't need you to kill me! I know lots of people waiting to kill me! Crystal: Maybe I'll call one of them! Belkar (off-panel): You do that. Crystal: I will! beat Crystal: And what the hell does "nemesis" mean, anyway?? D&D Context * Belkar uses a Full Attack action to get all of his two weapon attacks. * Once Crystal is reduced to 0 hit points, she is Disabled. As such she is still conscious, but if she took a move action she would further injure herself and render herself unconscious (and dying). * Kill stealing is the practice of taking credit for killing an enemy when another person put in more effort for the kill. Trivia * The comic's title is the answer to Crystal's question in the last panel. * Belkar refers to The Wizard of Oz in the 2nd panel, specifically the Munchkins. Ironically, Belkar is somewhat of a Munchkin in the role-playing sense of the term. * Belkar turned over a new leaf of sorts in #606, which is why he chooses not to kill Crystal. * The other nemesis Belkar refers to in Panel 9 is most likely Sabine, though Tsukiko is also a possibility. External Links * 616}} View the comic * 99493}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild